El payaso psicópata
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: Una feria de Halloween tiene lugar una vez al año. Y desde hace tres años se ha repetido un pequeño incidente. Este no es un relato cualquiera. Y es bastante peculiar. Tal vez debas saber que en un payaso nunca se debe de confiar.


**Bueno si, véanme y sáquenme foto que ya se que ando desaparecida del fandom. Pero como fueron mi comienzo les dejare un regalo de Halloween. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió y sinceramente a mi no me da nada de miedo lo que escribo, leo o veo, por lo cual no se si esto servirá como genero de terror.**

**Espero les guste este pequeño relato para su Halloween. Les voy dejando. **

**Disfruten el horror.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Mateal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Historia basada en hechos reales, esta bien, es mentira eso ultimo.**

* * *

><p>Niños y niñas acérquense, porque una pequeña historia les esto hace tres años comenzó, no recuerdo exactamente como pasó. Un reto les tengo planeado, y a un asesino psicópata que les tendrá vigilado. No vallan a cerrar sus ojos en este día, ya que la violencia y la muerte se avecina. Pero basta de charlas, tengo que comenzar, con la historia de este psicópata bastante particular.<p>

Todavía logro recordarla. La primer victima fue una pequeña muy dulce. Una inocente. Pero como ya han de saber, a un loco no le importa nada, más que violarla.

Todo había comenzado cuando ella y su hermano mayor fueron a la feria de Halloween. los puestos rebosaban de clientes, las atracciones con sus filas interminables. Y una pequeña caminaba sola entre la multitud.

—¡Johannes! ¡Hermano!— gritaba la pequeña. Llevaba veinte minutos buscando a su hermano mayor, sin éxitos aparentes—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido este tonto?

La pequeña miró nuevamente por todos lago. Gente. Gente. Y más gente. Pero ni rastros de su hermano. Siguió su camino como si nada, hasta encontrar una atracción para nada abarrotada. Dió un paso al frente, más cerca de la atracción, cuando un payaso llegó a su campo de visión. La pequeña sonrió alegremente antes de exclamar:

—¡Este es un payaso lindo y sin igual!

En eso ella estaba en lo cierto, no el lo de lindo, sino en lo de sin igual. No sabía que allí comenzaría su martirio.

El payaso le extendió la mano, invitándola a la atracción. Ella hechó la mirada atrás nuevamente. Aun no había señales de su hermano. Se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano del payaso.

Oh pobre de ella. Cometió su peor y ultimó error.

Le arrancó la ropa. La dejó inconsciente. Abusó sexualmente de ella. Una. Dos. ¡Tres veces! La pequeña había quedado con un desgarro vaginal, pero el psicópata no terminó con eso. Sacó una navaja de bolsillo. Primera cuchillada en el pecho, matándola. Segunda cuchillada en el brazo, marcándola con el diseño de una deformada sonrisa. Tercera y cuarta cuchillada, los ojos se bañaron en sangre.

Cuando con ella terminó, su risa resonó.

—Estúpida por inocencia— dijo aquel payaso—. Creyó que era bueno.

Miró una ultima vez a la pequeña. Y sonrió.

Pobresita la pequeña niña. Pero ese psicópata desapareció de la feria. Nadie nunca lo volvió a ver... hasta el siguiente año en la misma feria de Halloween.

Esta vez no fue como la anterior, en esta ocasión no fue una pequeña, pero si que tenía inocencia. Era la nueva mecánica de la feria.

Caminó por todo el lugar. Vió a los pequeños con sus padres, a las parejas felices, y a los ancianos sonreír. Pero no había rastros de su caja de herramientas.

La mecánica ya iba a darse por vencida hasta que algo llamó su atención. Un payaso iba entrando en una atracción vacía, y en sus brazos una caja de herramientas.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ella lo siguió.

Pero al entrar en la atracción...

—¿Hola?

...Todo negro se volvió. Un golpe en su cabeza la mató. Pero conociendo a este psicópata, el asunto aun no estaba terminado. La violó sin piedad hasta dejarla sangrando. Sacó su navaja e hizo los mismo pasos que con la pequeña de hace un año.

La risa del payaso se escuchó por toda la atracción, más nadie se acercó a indagar.

Huyó como hace un año. Y no le pudieron encontrar.

Pero parece que al año algo ocurrió, ya que el payaso nuevamente se presentó. Fue tras su tercer victima, más esta vez algo nuevo ocurrió.

Ella estaba caminando de la mano de su novio. Era una adolescente muy hermosa. Ese chico que estaba a su lado tenía suerte, o mejor dicho mala suerte.

Él se alejó de ella por solo un minuto, pero aquello bastó para que el payaso entrara en acción. Se paró frente a ella y le entregó un globo, pero cuando ella lo quiso agarrar el payaso salió corriendo. Ella le persiguió hasta que llegaron a una atracción vacía. Ambos se adentraron en aquel escalofriante lugar.

La adolescente le perdió de vista. Y luego perdió la vista.

Algo le cubrió los ojos.

Y con una puñalada en el corazón, todo se terminó.

Como en años pasados primero la violó, y luego le dejo su sello personal.

Comenzó a correr lejos de allí, más esta vez riendo sin para. Y desapareció para posiblemente no regresar...

Seguramente ahora te estarás preguntando: ¿cómo es que me sé este relato?

La verdad no hay mucho que decir, te conté sobre mi pasado. Así es, yo soy el payaso. Pero como ahora sabes quien soy, no me queda otra opción.

Abraza a tu familia, despídete de tus amigos, has lo que más quieras hacer... porque esta noche... será mi cuarto año.

Y tu: la victima número cuatro.

_FIN... ¿O NO?_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hace falta que aclare que las victimas eran Motti, Madoka y Hikaru? Bueno, ya están aclaradas~<strong>

**¿Dió algo de miedo? Les dije que no sé hacer terror. No me culpen... al menos lo intente.**

**¡No se vayan a quejar de que es corto! Es mini-relato de Halloween... -se defiende aunque sabe que esta muy feo el fic-**

**Nos estaremos leyendo.**

**See You~~~**


End file.
